ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Newbie49/Ren 10 Episode 1 Sneak Peek
Hey, guys. I'm keeping you updated on my fanfiction . I'm still writing Episode 1 which I promise will be an epic first chapter. But to keep you busy until it comes out. I've definitely to give you a sneak peek of the chapter coming up. So check it out. Ren could not believe the fun day he just had. The blonde pre-teen found a new friend who was a blast to hang out with. He was looking forward to seeing her again. Heck, they might even be able to beat that new Alien Hunter game together. Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all. Ren was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn’t realize he had no clue where he was going. Ren stopped and looked around, searching for nearby houses. But the dark night sky and the surrounding trees made it difficult to see where he was going. '' ''“Oh great. I’m lost in the middle of the woods. Hopefully a bear doesn’t show up looking for a late-night snack,” Ren said in an increasingly worried tone. He started looking frantically for any nearby light source. That was when Ren looked up to the sky. Uncle Will tried teaching Ren how to use the stars for direction. But Ren never did pay attention to his Uncle’s lessons and now it was starting to bite him in the butt. When staring at the sky, Ren noticed something. A shooting star. Or what he thought was a shooting star. '' ''Ren was briefly amazed by the star flashing through the sky. That was until he saw the star getting bigger and bigger. And coming closer and closer to him. Ren immediately dashed out of the way as the star started careening towards the ground. '' 'CRASH!' ''There was a large explosion as the “star” crashed into the ground. Ren looked behind a tree and saw a large crater a few feet away from him. He slowly walked over to the crater and noticed in the center of it was a metallic orb. “Woah,” Ren said in astonishment. “Is this some kind of meteorite?” '' ''Ren went closer to the crash site and stood directly in front of the silver orb. Suddenly, the orb opened up and a bright blue light exuded from the inside. Ren’s eyes widened when he saw what was inside. It was a small device that resembled a blue watch with a green-and-black hourglass symbol on its face. '' ''“Is that a watch?” Ren said perplexed. The blonde-haired kid extended his left arm out to reach the watch. Suddenly, the blue watch started morphing organically and immediately latched itself onto Ren’s wrist. “AHHHH!” Ren felt a pulse of energy flow through his body as the strange device gripped itself onto Ren’s skin. It almost felt like he was getting electrocuted. Ren’s muscles began to spasm and suddenly a beam of blue energy escaped from the watch and covered Ren’s entire body. Ren continued to scream in pain until a few minutes passed. That was when the watch started to cool down. Ren was feeling less and less pain until he could barely feel anything at all. It almost felt like he didn’t have a giant blue watch attached to his wrist. '' ''After a few minutes of agonizing pain, Ren took a minute to catch his thoughts. Ren examined the watch, trying to find a way to take it off. Looking for any opening or switch or something. '' ''“Come on. There’s gotta be a way to take this thing off,” Ren said as he looked all over the device. That’s when he noticed a green button next to the hourglass symbol. A curious Ren pressed the button. Suddenly, the face of the watch lifted up, revealing some of the circuitry under it. The black sides of the green hourglass opened up and out appeared a green holographic projection of a strange figure. The figure has a tall, lanky body that resembles a tree with a head that resembles a flame. It also had the same hourglass symbol in the middle of his chest. “What the heck is that?” Ren used the pointer finger on his right hand to press the watch’s face down. Immediately, a blast of blue energy was expelled as Ren’s body began to transform. Ren’s body stretched with his arms and legs extended. Some of his skin started turning into a green plant-like material with the rest of his skin turning black. Red petals sprouted out of his shoulders and around his head, while a large yellow petal grew from the top of his head. The transformation lasted only seconds. Yet Ren could tell the entire physiology of his body had changed. '' ''“What? What’s happening to me?”, Ren said in a distinctly gruffer voice. Ren looked at his hands. He was shocked to see that they were clearly long, green, and root-like. Ren then noticed the lake close by, so he ran towards it. He bent down on his knees to get a closer look at his reflection in the water. However, it was so dark that he couldn’t see anything. “Oh man, I wish I had a light.” ''Suddenly, out of a pore on his right hand, a small fireball formed in Ren’s palm. “Woah. This doesn’t even hurt.” '' ''Ren used the flame to better illuminate his reflection. He was shocked by what he saw. “Oh my god. I’m a monster.” '' ''But then, Ren’s attention went to the fireball that he was holding. He then chucked it into the lake where it was immediately put out. A smile formed on Ren’s face as he began shooting fireballs out of his hands into the lake. Ren laughed. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” '' ''Ren looked around at all of the trees beside him. He was tempted to shoot a fireball at one of them but he decided against it. He didn’t want to start a forest fire. Not knowing what else to do, Ren decided he would at least try to find his way out of the forest. Ren made another fireball in his hand and used it to light his way. '' The first episode of Ren 10 is coming soon. I promise. Category:Blog posts